


特里维亚

by Virapamil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: *年龄捏造/美国背景/也许可以当作公路文。
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 2





	特里维亚

车外面有雨声。

七种整个人蜷缩在窄小的驾驶座上，感到潮湿闷热，衣服被水汽和汗濡湿，紧紧地贴在身上。雨就这样毫无征兆地下了；还有风，呼啸着从前窗玻璃和车身凹凸的旧铁皮上擦过，让他分不清自己是醒着还是仍在做梦。

梦境是光怪陆离的。他看见了自己在费城的出租屋，那栋阴冷、逼仄的，他本已逃离的屋子。继父在吸烟，整个屋里弥漫着烟草的呛鼻味道。那些味道从客厅里传来，越过地上的衣物，仿佛成了一双有型的手，直追着他，要钻进他的身体里去。

他在梦里一丝不挂，身上盖着毯子，躺在屋子的角落里动弹不得。模模糊糊地，他听见一阵咚咚咚的声音，像有人倒下一捧玻璃球，却不知道从哪里传来。终于，在那股烟雾将他淹没之前，他骤然惊醒。

此时，大雨把货车的三面玻璃弄得模糊一片，副驾一侧的外面隐约有一个黑影。他才发现那些声音并非来自梦里，而是黑影正在敲他的车窗。

他吓得一个激灵，从方向盘底下摸出眼镜戴上。敲窗声又响了几下便停住了。七种愣了一会儿，慢慢地像车门靠近，想听得更仔细一些。没想到，突然之间，有东西使劲儿向窗户玻璃砸过来，发出“咣”的一声。他吓了一跳，很快又是第二下，“咣”。车窗还没有碎，只是出现了一些细小的裂纹，也许禁不住第三下。

他立刻子车里大喊：“谁在哪儿！”

砸车的行为停了几秒。他从车座底下摸出一把折叠刀，小心地再次靠近，试图将车门推开一条缝。水腥汽立刻涌进来，他还没缓过神，一双手便顺着缝滑入，一把将车门拉开。他下意识地举刀，黑影的动作果然停了下来。

“别动！”他叫道，“你是谁？”

“我不动。”黑影说话了。这时候七种才勉强看出，这是一个浑身被雨淋透的青年人。“对不起，我只是想搭个车。”

“你想偷我的车。”七种眯着眼睛说。

“我原以为这车里没人。”

“放屁！”

青年人举着两只手，摆出一副无害的姿态。雨夜光线昏暗，什么也看不清，只是青年人在雨中举起的两只手显得格外白。七种虽然嘴上不信，心里却动摇了一点，上下打量着他，结果一个晃神，没注意到，青年人忽然有了动作，伸手要夺七种手里的刀。七种试图反抗，刀尖划破了什么，但那股力量实在太大，很快，形势就发生了转换，刀落到了青年人手里，刀尖则抵着七种的下巴。

“妈的。”他骂了一声，“骗子。”

青年人用刀抵着他，两个人慢慢挪到了车内。

“我只是不想一直淋雨。”青年人坐到副驾驶上，伸手关上了车门。

雨声再一次被隔绝在外，但七种的身上仍有水滴落下。雨水将这个青年人整个都浸湿了。他坐进了车子，刀子却没放下来，一直正对着七种的喉咙。七种见他关门，再一次伸手去抢那把刀，没想到青年人有防备，余光瞥到他，将刀子向座位底下一丢，空出手去钳住七种的手。一瞬间，七种整个人被压制在椅子上。

七种愣了一下，他没想到自己在搏斗中会占这样的下风，一气之下，张口咬住青年人的肩膀，结果咬住了满嘴被雨水打湿的帆布，直咬得牙酸。

“你听我说。”青年人手上又加了力道，显然那一下确实也咬疼了他，“我们能不能冷静地谈一谈。”

七种冷笑：“你刚刚想杀了我！”

“刀是你的。我是出于自卫。”

七种闷闷地骂了一声，两只眼睛恶狠狠地盯着眼前这个人。两人僵持了一会儿，很快便都感觉到了，狭小和潮湿有多么不舒服。

最后七种先松了口。他吐气道：“你先放开我。”

青年人盯着他看了看，在七种即将再次被激怒之前松开了手。他退到副驾上，脚尖在座位底下找到那把刀，不动声色地踩住。七种坐起来，面对着他，靠在车门上，一脸厌恶地整理着自己被雨水打湿的衣服：“……想谈什么？对了，先说好，我身上没有钱。”

“我想搭你的车。”

“这就完了？”他看到青年人点了点头，于是大笑道，“那可太不走运了，你猜怎么？”他说着，手指头戳了戳窗户玻璃，“我的车抛锚了，我不会修，就算会也没用，你看这雨，不然我怎么会把车停这儿？在公路上？”

话音刚落，青年人果然低下头。七种在心里嘲笑他，觉得自己扳回了一城。

“我能修。”青年人思考了一会儿，忽然抬起头问道，“你车上有没有工具箱。”

“没。”七种幸灾乐祸地笑着，仿佛已经忘了，假如车子修不好，他自己也没法离开。

青年人转头看了看窗外。“等雨停了，我想想办法。”

“你不打算问问，我准备去哪儿，顺不顺路。”

“你要去哪儿。”

“嗯……”七种皱着眉头看了看他，“我也不知道。”

“毕业旅行？”

“我看起来像青少年么？”

“我不知道。”青年人说，“我是说，无所谓，正好，实际上我也不清楚我要去哪儿。”

“知道你看起来像什么？”七种眯了眯眼睛，“像逃犯。”

这句话像抛进了一个深渊里。青年人没接话，也没有动，始终看着窗外，以至于七种无法判断青年人的表情。

他心里还提防这座位底下那把刀，虽然困倦但无论如何也不敢入睡。不知道过了多久，青年人弯下腰，从座位底下拾起刀，将它折好，递给七种。

“哎。”七种揉了揉眼睛，接过刀，攥在自己手里，冲青年人喊道：“名字。我怎么叫你。”

他顿了顿，说：“弓弦。”

“日本人啊……”七种嘟囔着。

“什么？”

“没什么，挺巧的。我……邻居，有个日本人，也给我起过日文名字。”他说，“i-b-a-r-a，Ibara。她说是‘荆棘’的意思。”

“对。”

“你知道怎么写吗。Ibara。”

弓弦想了想，用仍湿的手指，在车前的台子上写了一个“茨”字。

七种撑起身，探过去看那块水渍，皱着眉头，手在干净的地方空画，似乎想要记住它。只是水很快就干了，末了他看着已经全然无法分辨的字形，又向后靠坐回去，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“干得真快。”

弓弦看着他，过了一会儿，他问：“所以，我该叫你‘茨’吗？”

“啊，行。”正在出神的七种忽然被拉回来，点了点头，又兀自想事情去了。

大雨直下了一夜，到清晨时停下。很快，乌云褪去，天迅速地亮了。

七种也强撑了一夜，到早上终于支撑不住，低头陷入浅眠。他断断续续地做梦，梦里他陷在出租屋泛着霉味、烟味和汗味的被褥里，像浑身裹着粘稠的沼泥。模模糊糊地他听见了一个暌违依旧的声音，在房间外，有一个女人用她纤细又衰老的声音喊他。

Ibara，Ibara。茨，茨。

时间在他的梦里发生了错乱。他挣扎着爬起来，推开门，女人坐在地上收拾破碎的酒瓶。她的脸花了，有残妆也有血痕，旁人或许很难想象一个三十岁的女人如何发出那样的，几乎行将就木的声音。他想要走过去，只是女人和他之间仿佛隔了看不见的墙，他忽然漂浮起来，身体很轻，变得不可见也无法落地。忽然他听到敲门声。一股情绪在浸染他——恐惧与愤怒，仿佛有形似的，增加了他的重量。他呼吸急促，女人仍在喊他，声音越来越低。门在向他靠近。

一双手盖住他的额头。冰凉的手，他猛然睁眼，看到面前是弓弦眉头紧缩的脸。

心率过度，呼吸过度。他瞪大了眼睛，那个距离，饶是他没有戴眼镜也能看清弓弦眼下的累痣。昨夜光线昏暗没有看清，现在他发现，这个青年人的模样远比他意识到的还要英俊。

他说：“你刚刚是不是在做噩梦。”

七种冷静了片刻：“没有。”他说着拍开弓弦的手。

“工具箱我拿来了。”弓弦也知趣，向后退了退，直退到门口，脱下外套搭在车门上，“中午之前应该能修好。”

七种的表情阴晴不定。弓弦下了车，绕到前面打开前盖。没多时七种也下了车，靠在车门外看他修理，权当监工。弓弦起初没有在意，冷不丁地，他听见七种问他：“我刚刚有没有说什么。”

“什么？”

“做梦的时候……算了。”他摆了摆手，“当我没问。”

“没有。”弓弦没有看他，专注地做自己手上的工作，“我拿工具回来，就看到你一直咬着牙。”

七种暗自松了一口气。

弓弦弄完了，七种回到驾驶座上，试着打了火，果然车子立刻发动了起来。这时候他看到弓弦坐在副驾上，正点燃一根烟。他皱了一下眉，弓弦看到，便立刻说：“我出去抽。”

“等等。”七种一把攥住他拿烟的手腕，“还有吗？”

“就一根，剩下的全湿透了。”

“行吧。”七种凑过去，就着烟深深吸了一口，结果呛得自己咳了起来。实际上他从未抽过烟，甚至厌恶烟味，哪怕他过去十几年中没有一日不被弥漫的烟味浸着，仿佛连骨髓里都入味了。被烟呛到令他觉得丢脸，但当他发现自己其实可以适应这个味道时，心情变得更加复杂，不知道是喜是忧。所幸弓弦并没有嘲笑他，只是静静地看他咳嗽了一阵，然后说，走吧，你跟我去把工具箱还了。

“什么？”七种大喊，“为什么我也去？”

实际上他心里清楚，假如弓弦一个人离开，他就能立刻拍拍屁股走人，丢下这个善良又愚蠢的陌生人，这无疑对自己是最安全也最有利的。但事实证明，陌生人并不愚蠢，或许也并不那么善良，只是自己身上还有利可图。

“你可以开车过，以免等回来时车被人偷了。”弓弦没有挑破，只是说了这样一句，说着又打开工具箱，清点里面螺丝刀的个数。

七种明白了，眼下弓弦也不是手无寸铁的，自己无论如何也讨不到便宜，只能启动了车子，顺着路向前开过去。

离抛锚地大约五公里的地方有一个小城镇。弓弦和七种下了车，走进一个小小的乡间教堂。牧师坐在最后一排的椅子上，弓弦把工具箱递给他，转头看到七种正从门口的货架上拿起一件厚实的飞行员夹克，穿在自己身上。牧师仍在杂物间没有出来。“你看这个。”七种伸手指了指，这时弓弦才看到衣架旁边有一个装着钱的盒子。“教会义卖。”他嘲讽道，“你说这些钱最后会被拿来做什么？”说着，他伸出手，在盒子里抓了一把钱，塞进夹克的口袋里。

“你做什么？”

“做一个身无分文，被上帝救济的穷人。”他笑起来，一把拽住弓弦，飞快地逃离教堂，爬到自己的车上，启动车子，飞快地沿着来时的路离开。

弓弦的脸色始终阴沉着，七种见到他这样的表情，心情竟然莫名地快活起来。

“这是你欠我的。”他说，“光是修好我的车，还不够付你的路费。”

“那些钱原可以被用于修好教堂的屋顶。”弓弦说。

“你想说我是个小偷，是吧。”他语调轻快，“让我告诉你实话吧，这辆车也是我偷来的，那把刀也是我偷来的，我本来就不是一个好人。还有什么愚蠢的，毕业旅行……哈，我甚至没有读过高中。”

“……”

“弓弦，你现在要是后悔上这贼船，我可以立刻把你放下去，你可以找一个更加正直善良的人载你，怎么样？”

“这并不算坏。”弓弦轻声说，像是自言自语，也没看他。七种没听见这句话，只是余光瞥见他的手指别扭地拧在一起。

那场对话没有后文，直到他们路过快餐店，买下两个汉堡充饥时才再次说上了话。两个人之间像有了默契，谁也没再提教堂里那件事。七种始终穿着夹克，那衣服偏大，穿在他身上有种怪异的和谐感。

他们站在遮阳伞底下，聊接下来的路线和目的地。七种觉得弓弦似乎盯着他打量的次数变多了，好像屡次对他欲言又止，想问些什么又不愿问似的。他们吃完了汉堡，七种又去问店老板有没有烟，花了些钱买下大半包。回来后他递给弓弦一根，又给自己衔上一根，但没有点，只是衔着。

那包烟后来干脆由弓弦收着了，因为他抽得多，而七种最多只是吸一吸二手的味道。他料想到弓弦一定对太多事情感到好奇了，关于烟，关于车子、夹克和钱——概括起来，是关于他的过去。但他一句不提，只装傻，且从心里生出了一丝异样的快乐，以暗自折磨弓弦为乐，仿佛这样自己就能胜他一筹似的。

只有他自己知道，那些他用以这么弓弦的真相，更多的是在折磨他自己。

他仍旧整晚整晚地做着那些梦。当他自以为逃离了费城，那些梦却一次又一次将他拉回去。梦境里他逡巡着那间屋子的每个角落，漏水的卫生间，溢满纸团的垃圾桶，散落在地的碎酒瓶，呼唤他名字的女人，还有被烟头毁掉的，客厅里蓝色的折叠桌。他因梦中的烟味而痛苦，可烟味真的消失时，他却没法入睡，像个毒瘾发作的，濒死的可怜鬼。

他在驾驶座上醒来，外面仍是星夜。他自己睡着时从不让弓弦开车，不到一周的时间不足以让他交出那么多的信任。然而他醒时，却发现弓弦并不在副驾上。

车门开着，他有些好奇，于是走下车，才发现弓弦正坐在货车后面发呆。

“你还在啊。我以为你终于跑了。”他用一种失望的语调说，好像他确实在期待有朝一日能甩掉这人。

“睡不着，出来待会儿。”弓弦夹着烟看他，“你来吗？”

七种思索了两秒，决定走过去，跳上车。等他坐下，发现弓弦的表情有一丝惊讶，很快又恢复平静。

“怎么了，我不能也睡不着？”

弓弦笑笑，摇摇头，没有接话。

他抬着头，于是七种也顺着他眼睛的方向抬起头，对着天空看了一会儿，却没发现什么特别的东西。

“今天晚上天气好，能看到星星。”弓弦突然说道。

“哈，我还以为你在看什么，星星……”他嘲笑着躺下，挑了一个舒服的姿势。

“你以前没看过星星？”

“没有，”七种皱了皱眉头，“但我看过一些别的……”这个姿势忽然令他想起水迹和霉斑，当自己躺在床铺上时，就能看到那些霉斑星星点点地散落在天花板上。“……算了，不是什么好事，你不会想知道的。”

“我以前给一个女孩做家教。她教我辨认过一些星星。”

“哦，是吗，”七种发觉他想要谈论往事，于是岔开话题，“那你说说。”他抬手一指，“那个是什么。”

“……我不知道。”弓弦摇摇头，“我不知道你指得是哪一颗。”

“骗子。”七种哂笑道。

“我从没骗过你。”弓弦深吸了一口烟，“不过，确实是很久以前的事情，很多都记不清了。”

烟草的一端闪烁着，七种看到点点星火从那处泄露出来。那些星火被夜风吹过，在空气里漂浮飞舞如同落单的萤火，最终落在他的夹克上，烧出一个隐秘的黑色小点。他没有动，没有替这件顺来的衣服惋惜，他只是忽然想到，也许这个夜晚在很多年后也会被他遗忘，但这个痕迹将永远留在这件衣服上，是一个物证。

“明天我们会到托科阿。”七种说，“你接下来还要跟着我走吗。”

“你的目的地是哪儿？”

“我没有目的地。”七种笑了笑，“我不是说过吗？反正，顺着路向西，走到哪儿算哪儿，也许一路到西海岸再找地方落脚也说不准。”他打了一个哈欠，看弓弦没有回答，于是拿胳膊肘戳了戳他，小声问道，“哎，你呢，说起来，你还没有说过自己到底要去哪儿。”

弓弦没有回答。过了好一会儿，他把烟掐掉，丢在脚边踩了踩，才终于说：“我倒确实是希望自己知道。”他转头看向七种，发现他阖着眼睛，好像已经睡着了。

那表情不同于早晨将醒时那样痛苦，显出少有的很平静。弓弦拍了拍他的肩膀，喊了一声“茨”，想要叫他回车里去睡。然而不知为何，他听到七种呢喃着发出梦呓，似乎是在喊“妈妈”。也许是在梦里遇见了什么人吧，弓弦想到这里，手悬在半空，便又放下，一个人默默捏出一根新烟点上，打算等自己抽完了再去叫他。

第二天晚上他们路过城镇，在加油站停下，七种支使弓弦去便利店买些便宜的食物和水，自己则留下来看车。加油站的员工拿着油枪，眼睛却盯着弓弦离开的背影。七种觉得奇怪，没想到那人又转过头，若有所思地上下打量七种。

他无法忽视这种异样感，于是摸出现金：“多少钱？”他问。

“急什么，还没加满。”那人看了一眼数字表盘，“嘿，刚刚那个人，是你的朋友吗？”

“怎么了？”

“没事……”他说完，眼睛瞟了瞟旁边的柱子，又转过头，刻意避开似的。七种狐疑地向那柱子看过去，发现上面贴了一张通缉令。

柱子离他不近，字看不清楚，照片只能勉强能看到一个大概，但他依旧认出了照片上的人有几分熟悉。

是弓弦。

他忽然明白了，恍然大悟之后又觉得难以置信，那真的是他吗？或许只是长得像？只是一个……巧合？七种反复向虚无的对象发问：他从心里并不相信弓弦会犯下什么会被通缉的罪行。这并不是出于对他良好品行的信任或赞许，而是一种蔑视：弓弦？他能行？即使在那天雨夜的搏斗中（他将其归为搏斗），被摁在车座上的人是他自己。

七种感到额头上落下一滴汗。远远地，他看到弓弦抱着袋子过来。对面那人同样小心地盯着他。油表还没走满，七种忽然大声说：“好了，这样就行！”，然后匆匆甩下几张钞票，大步上前，一把抓住弓弦的胳膊，把他拽上车。加油站内不能使用手机，他想，即便是最坏的情况，自己也许可以争取一些时间。

弓弦的表情很困惑，但很快就变得比困惑更加复杂，一副欲言又止的样子。七种专心开车，余光瞥见他这幅表情，不由地笑道：“嗳，弓弦，你该不会真的是什么逃犯吧。”实际上他紧张得要命，但在弓弦面前，他几乎强迫症一般地要作出游刃有余的样子。车子快速地在城镇里穿行，弓弦的表情彻底变了，张了张嘴，还没发出声音，在这时候，远远地，七种仿佛听见了警车的声音，幻听似的。“你听到什么了吗？”他问，“警车？”

“没有。”

“真没有？”

他想，这大约和自己当初，从烂醉如泥的继父床边偷走钱和车钥匙时的心情差不多，不，比这更糟，至少那时他满怀希望，感到属于自己的前路满是未知的自由。

“我还是觉得不对劲。”七种说。他在下一个路口转弯，拐上一条车流稀少的道路，准备沿着城镇的最外围绕过去。“你刚刚想跟我说什么。”

弓弦腿上放着他们刚刚买的水和面包，看上去正直又居家，简直称得上人畜无害。这样一个人为什么会被通缉？七种想不通。

“你在哪里知道的。”

“刚刚加油站那个家伙，他在观察你。”七种伸手，从牛皮袋子里捞了一瓶水，“我看见墙上有通缉令，但我没看清。那真的是你吗？”

弓弦想了想：“也许确实是我。”

“那照得实在很没水平。”

弓弦摇摇头。他伸手进口袋里，发现烟没有了。七种瞥了他一眼，从自己的衣服里拿了一包新的丢给他,没解释，弓弦也没问，把袋子放在两脚中间夹着，利索地拆开包装，拿出一支点上。

“我杀了人。”他说。

七种愣了愣，车子有一瞬的急刹，即便他再怎么装出镇定的样子也掩盖不住。

“那天我跟你说过的女孩，记得吗。有天她父亲想要打死她，而我恰好在场，为了保护她，我只好先下手杀了她父亲。”

七种转头看他，发现他垂着头。烟雾扩散开，把他蓝色的头发和侧脸整个笼罩住，显得模糊不堪。

“那她应该感谢你。”

“她死了。”弓弦说。

七种梗了一下，旋即有些气愤地发问：“为什么？”他想不明白，他想即便如自己这般糟糕的际遇，至少也该有活下去的欲望。“她应该活下去，她比任何人都应该活下去！”他甚至觉得这句话是在指自己。

“是心脏病发作。”弓弦说，“不过，你说的对，她确实应当活下去。”

七种没有话了。他放下水，又伸手，又从弓弦身边的袋子里捞了一袋面包。

“后来我逃跑了。”他说，“回过神的时候，我被罪恶感打败了，我是个罪犯，我感到害怕，女孩死了，没有人证明我是为了什么杀人。所以我逃了。”

“你这算哪门子罪犯？”七种笑了一声，“你甚至连一个坏人都称不上。真见鬼，我刚刚竟然有那么一会儿觉得，你和我是一样的坏。”

“仅仅是偷窃就称得上坏吗？”

“那不一样！”他想，你是一个英雄，一个犯错的好人（且那根本不能算“错”）。只是这话他说不出口。

“什么不一样？”

“等等。”他突然打断，“这回你听见了吗？”

这一回他们都听见了。警笛声远远地身后响起，不知是不是冲着他们来的。他们对视了一眼，七种笑起来：“坐稳了吗？”弓弦点点头，于是七种踩下油门，车子发出一种陈旧但令人亢奋的噪音。公路就在前方，而他们全速向着西边奔去。

入了夜，他们感觉自己似乎已经摆脱了追赶。公路上见不到半个影子，除了他们自己的车子，听不到其他任何的声音了。

“你会开车吗。”七种问他。

“会。”

“那你来开吧，我想睡一会儿。”

他把车停在路边，跳下车，和弓弦交换了位置。这在之前是绝不可能发生的，因为七种茨不信任任何人，也绝不离开自己的驾驶座。

“开稳一点，有事叫我。”他打开一些窗，把夹克脱下来盖在身上。弓弦启动了车子，发动机的轰鸣声顺着窗缝钻入两个人的耳朵。

他点了一支烟，很快，烟雾就在两个座位之间弥漫开来。烟味让七种开始发困，将他向那个灰暗的梦魇拖拽着。

这时候，他突然又一次看见那个夹克上小小的，烧黑的点。

“嗳，我说，弓弦，”他小声地问，“如果很久之前，你遇见我，你会选择救我吗？”

“你说什么？”他的声音淹没在噪音里，弓弦没有听清。

不知为何，七种茨忽然笑了一声，他伸出手勾了勾，示意弓弦靠近一点。车子还未启动，弓弦于是俯过身去，而七种忽然伸出手，扣住弓弦的后脑勺，吻上了他的嘴。

他从对方的口中深深地，深深地吸了一口烟气，手滑进口袋里，他拿走了弓弦身上那包自己丢给他的，还没消耗掉一半的烟，然后抬手丢出窗外。几秒后他放开，有些得意地欣赏着弓弦复杂的表情。

“我不喜欢烟味，以后别在我车上抽了。”他说完，忽然感到身上一阵轻松。也许现在得救也不算晚，他想。幸而困意还在，他眯着眼睛，车窗外依稀可以看见一点星空，很快它们将变成梦的一部分，变成天花板、水渍和霉点，变成一切将他吞没的东西。

奇怪的是，他此刻竟觉得无所畏惧了。


End file.
